The Meal
by UnguidedAngel
Summary: Okay.. me.. writing a humour fic because of something that a friend was suffering. R&R, read on for an explanation.


My first attempt at a humour fic, and I'm writing this in an agreement with CrimsonShinigami who is also writing a humour fic. His is called 'The Drink'. Read both! I know I will. 

Disclaimer - No.. I do not own Wufei, Heero or any of the Gundam Wing characters, it's a shame really, imagine what I could make them do! ~gets lost in his own thoughts of world, anime domination, blinks and then coughs~ Well anyway along with the madness. 

Dedications - Well, I've got to dedicate this to Ryan aka CrimsonShinigami for giving me the idea while he was struggling against the king of all evil foods. My thanks go out to him. 

******** 

The Meal 

The braided pilot, Duo Maxwell was struggling to contain his laughter at the scene infront of him, he could see Quatre physically shaking from giggles, even the usually unemotional Trowa had a mirthful grin on his face. What they were watching would've brought tears to even the perfect soldier's eyes if he wasn't the one on the receiving end of this torture with the solitary dragon as his only companion. 

Wufei was glaring at the object that was placed ahead of him, the giggling and the failed attempts to swallow down laughter were really starting to try his patience. He glanced up to see the boy who often donned spandex having much the same problem that he was. An empty glass sitting at his side, Wufei simply wasn't going to let this thing beat him! He had defeated the great Treize Kushrenada! A simple McDonalds Chicken Premiere was not going to defeat him! He scowled and lifted the sandwich back to his lips, for a third attempt at consuming the damn thing. He bit down heavily, quickly regretting it as the chilli sauce took effect. Coughing loudly he almost threw the burger back to the table and quickly gulped down the glass of juice that was next to him. 

Duo had been watching Wufei's distorted face movements as he tried to yet again eat the meal they had bought a good half an hour ago, if he didn't know better he would swear that the Chinese boy was telekinetic, the speed that he drank down the drink, trying to wash the burning sensation from his mouth. This was the point where pilot of Deathscythe Hell cracked, bowing his head forward in fully fledged laughter, the rest of the restaurant now turning to wonder what the commotion was about. 

"Maxwell! I am never letting you order anything for me again!" Wufei almost screamed at him. But Duo was too busy laughing to take notice. It was only then that Wufei turned to the gathering crowd, suddenly realising how many people were watching his on-going torture. The Chinese boy could feel the heat travel to his face in embarrassment, which when seen by the violet eyes of Duo Maxwell made him laugh even harder. "Th-The!.. Solitary.. Dra-gon.. Beaten.. By a Mc.. McDonalds!!!!" 

Duo was by this time crying with laughter and as soon as he managed to finish that sentence between giggles and breaths Quatre also burst out laughing. Shaking his hand at Wufei as a sign of apology but unable to contain his laughter, now arched forward over his seat like much like his braided friend. 

The more boisterous boy slapping his thigh harshly to try and calm himself down, his watering eyes moving to the seat next to him, where Heero still seemed to be analysing his opponent. Without warning the perfect soldier turned on him. "Omae o Korusu!" He growled with a deathly glare. But seemingly not even this phased the american pilot who couldn't keep his face straight, bursting into laughter and leaning back against Quatre for support, who was equally lost in a laughing fit. "Oh!..Oh!..Oh!.. Come on Hee.. Hee.. ro! You've got to see.. Your face! And anyway.. Didn't you say you weren't going to hurt anyone ever again?" Duo managed to control his laughter and put on an innocent face, but zero one did not seem amused. "For you Maxwell.. I'd gladly make an exception." Heero threatened before looking back at the so called 'food' infront of him. All his training leaving him a blank as to what to do in a situation like this, he couldn't be shown up by a snack! It wasn't meant to happen. 

If there was one thing that Heero did know though was that if he couldn't figure something out, the best thing was to destroy it. Taking up his instinct he stood from his seat, pitching his most icy death glare at the food stuff before retrieving his pistol from it's holster. His voice was more of a snarl as he commanded "Shi-ne!!" The entire restaurant except for the other four Gundam Pilots were diving under tables and hiding behind chairs from the angered Japanese youth as he pulled the trigger. As expected the remains of the burger were splattered all over the table and then Heero sat back down, folding his arms and closing his eyes. 

Quatre saw this as a perfect opportunity and mockingly jumped forward to defend the late burger's honour. "Nooooooo!!" He managed to scream before bursting into laughter, the loud cries of hilarity of Duo following soon after, both boys crumpled against the table, trying to muffle their laughter against their sleeves. 

Wufei picked up his burger and threw it in any direction that wasn't near him growling about burgers being weak and almost as bad as women, that comment did not escape Duo's attention and he purred loudly, leaning over the table toward the Chinese boy, so that his breath teased over the others skin. Wufei yet again felt his skin turning a bight red before growling a loud "Injustice!!" At the one he called Maxwell and left. Leaving three of the other four pilots laughing in his wake. 

******** 

Owari. Do you see why I write angst now? Do you? I know it wasn't very good.. Flame me if you like. Oh and no.. I don't own McDonalds either, or any of their food products. And before you flame me for Duo hitting on Wufei, he was only teasing him! There was no shounen ai involved, unless of course you like that thing, in which case, sure. Duo was hitting on him. Well review anyway and don't forget to read 'The Drink' by CrimsonShinigami. 

Thanks. 

~ The Unguided Angel 


End file.
